Polymeric composite materials that include organic and/or inorganic fillers have become desirable for a variety of uses because of their excellent mechanical properties and weathering stability. Foamed versions of these materials can have a relatively low density yet the filler materials can provide a composite material that is extremely strong. The polymer provided in the composite material can help provide good toughness (i.e., resistance to brittle fracture) and resistance to degradation from weathering to the composite when it is exposed to the environment. Thus, polymeric composite materials including organic and/or inorganic fillers can be used in a variety of applications, including in building materials.
While these types of polymeric composites have been successfully used in a variety of applications, a need still exists for polymeric composites with improved mechanical properties (e.g., improved flexural strength).